


Some Other Kind Of Royalty

by AlecWrites



Series: Futakuchi Week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Drunk Kissing, Eventual Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: Futakuchi week day 3!Prompt: injury loss/ royal au
Relationships: Futakuchi Kenji/Moniwa Kaname
Series: Futakuchi Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035918
Kudos: 8





	Some Other Kind Of Royalty

**Author's Note:**

> Futakuchi week day 3!  
> Prompt: injury loss/ royal au

God fucking dammit. Honestly, Kenji was sick and tired of these kinds of arrangements. It’s not the first time that this had even happened to his own family. He hardly knew where his siblings were or what they were doing. He could only get letters to them rarely through pigeon and sometimes even through the convoy. And now himself, he was being delivered to one of the kingdoms to become one of the crown prince's servant boys. 

“Manservant,” His father had corrected him. “You’ll be the prince's right-hand servant, you will bathe him, dress him, and bring him his meals, all of them. You will accompany him anywhere he asks you to, you will always do what he says and you will never go against his rule or say. You will respect and even love him if he needs you.”

“Love him?” Kenji couldn’t help but ask. The idea was appalling. 

“It’s not a secret that people in the kingdom don’t save themselves for marriage, they are usually very experienced by the time they are married, if the prince asks you to get into bed with him, you will do so.” His father had explained. He had to get into bed with a stranger? Did he have to let this royal prat actually fuck him just because he was  _ supposed _ to? That irked Kenji more than anything else. He had helped bathe his mother before when she couldn’t do it any longer. So had all of his siblings before they were given to the surrounding kingdoms as  _ gifts _ . The chief is trying to please the kingdoms for trade and discount on taxes. The arrangements, so far, had worked, but the chief was never done. He thought the kings weak, and easy like these arrangements were like stealing their wealth. Maybe leaving the town wouldn’t be so bad, if he didn’t have to hear the smell or think of the chief again.

Although Kenji still wasn’t comfortable with the idea of letting someone lay with him, there wasn’t much he could do. The convoy had already left the town, and they were only about a 3 days trip away from their destination. As much as he didn’t want to go, there was no defying a king's rule, or his fathers.

The convoy arrived at the neighboring kingdom before Kenji could even blink. All that surrounded them on the trip there was  _ green _ . That was all he remembered, forests. Petrichor, fresh in the air. Could only hear bird song, and the occasional call of game nearby. Dateko was very different than Kenji imagined. The high walls of the castle were a light blue, a color Kenji didn’t even know walls could be. The soldiers all wore bright white armor that reflected into everyone's eyes as they approached. Kenji didn’t know whether to block out the sun or the reflection, but he held up his hand anyway. There was a slow drumbeat as they entered the castle walls, Kenji felt himself straighten immediately in the presence of the royal guard, making himself look  _ indispensable _ . It probably didn’t work. He was wearing dark brown riding clothes, tight fit with a pair of black hunting boots. It’s the only type of clothes that Kenji preferred to wear, but he found out quickly he was going to have to abandon that part of himself. 

All the servants that they passed, who were either attending the stables, simply standing beside the guards, and more were dressed in long flowy loose-fitting clothes. It was entirely unflattering but if his chiton hit the back of his calf he would probably cry about how something brushed his leg. There were no surprises with tight-fitting clothes, they clung to you like a scared child. Kenji was about to be the one who was scared, knowing at any moment someone could disrobe him simply by unclipping his chiton. 

Kenji dismounted his mare, brushing down the side of its mane with anxiety. He felt like he didn’t belong, it was like the air itself was different in this place. Kenji didn’t like it, but he didn’t have a choice. 

Kenji barely listened to the guards as they were given a tour. It was boring really, just a map of the place. Kenji didn’t suspect himself doing much wandering around if he was supposed to be on the prince's ass all the time. He didn’t bother to pay attention. He and a couple of other people from his town were led to the baths. They instructed us to bathe, to clean  _ everywhere. _ We couldn’t have a single speck of dirt on us when we met the royal family. Kenji thought that was just how royalty was, clean up, don’t show weakness. Fucking royal punks. 

He cleaned himself away, washing away everything he could, he even gave his hair a good wash, the brown tattered locks turned soft and Kenji appreciated the new feel. But he didn’t appreciate the light blue chiton that was given to him only moments later, accompanied by a small piece of cloth to cover his lower parts. It was too airy and open for Kenji to feel comfortable, but the dancers who were gifted along with him felt at peace in the clothes. That made him groan internally. This was going to be a long ride, this was going to be the rest of his life.

They were led out of the baths by the same guard, this time they described the different ways to greet royalty. This time Kenji listened, he didn’t want to be killed simply by fucking up a bow or greeting. The guard, Aone, Kenji learned went down the list of ways. The king was, your grace, the late queen, whenever referred to was, your lady or our lady, the princess was her royal highness. Aone never brought up the crown prince. That made Kenji scared. 

Kenji was also scared when each person was brought to their living quarters and Kenji was alone. It was not ideal, and he thought for sure he was going to be executed. But that wasn’t the case. Aone led him to the right side of the castle and stopped him just before entering a throne room. One, that had to belong to the prince. 

“Futakuchi Kenji?” Aone asked. Kenji managed a weak ‘yes’ and swallowed.

“Prince Kaname is looking forward to meeting you. When you address him you will call him Kaname-sama. He does not like the titles of royalty as much as his family. You will walk to the center of the room and introduce yourself, full name, proudly, and then bow at mid-length. If he wishes to speak to you he will address you and ask you to step forward, then you will approach. Stop at the last step at the top where he will offer his hand and you will kiss his knuckle. That’s all I can tell you from there. Best not to mention our lady either.” Aone instructed Kenji tried to take every word as best he could, without missing a step. Kenji retained all of the information, but it quickly slipped away from him when Aone opened the door. 

The throne room was much larger than Kenji had originally perceived. Which seemed like a waste, because most of the room wasn’t even filled. There were two guards on the inside of the door, and another guard near the throne. And the throne was a large stone seat with that same tinted light blue color as the walls, and sat atop of it was none other than the crown prince. Moniwa Kaname.

Kenji walked to the center of the room. “Prince Kaname, it’s an honor.” Kenji bowed halfway, paused for a moment, and lifted his head. Prince Kaname was watching him, a hidden smile in his eyes, Kenji fought back the urge to smile.

“You are Kenji correct? Welcome to the kingdom of Dateko, and welcome to my household.” Prince Kaname spoke in a smooth cool voice and Kenji felt himself straighten up a bit more at the sound. The prince waved Kenji forward. He crossed the rest of the hall, climbed the steps, and kneeled beside the throne. Kanama offered his hand and Kenji leaned forward to kiss his knuckle. Kaname’s hand was warm against his lip, and Kenji could even tell a hint of softness. 

“Your highness,” Kenji breathed. He looked forward, into the Prince’s eyes. He was shocked to see what he saw. It was affection like Prince Kaname was looking at an old friend. 

“Tell me of your home Kenji.” It was a short soft demand, followed by the prince shifting in his throne, turning his attention completely on Kenji. 

“Prince Kaname?” Kenji asks curiously. 

“I love hearing about the neighboring towns, please?” 

And with that, Kenji was spilling about his family. His father, and how he hadn’t seen his siblings in a long time. How they were sent as gifts to other kingdoms, caused the prince to frown. It was weird for Kenji to receive sympathy from royalty, it made him a little uncomfortable.

“I will arrange for them to visit, so you may see them,” Kaname said after explanation. Kenji straightened with a start, shaking his head.

“No! Your- Prince Kaname, I couldn’t possibly ask you of that,” Kenji ducked his head. 

“No fret, I’ll contact that kingdom, and have them visit, we’ll have a small party.” Kenji was stuttering easily. 

“Now, Aone will train you for the next 4 days, and then you will be my personal servant, don’t be afraid to ask if you don’t know anything.” Prince Kaname was smiling at him, and although Kenji knew he hated every royal, he couldn’t hate that smile that blessed him, from the prince. 

  
  
  
  


The training days went by in a blur. Kenji knew how to do most of what was taught to him. In those of training he never once saw the prince, or the king, or even the princess. He was constantly surrounded by Aone and other servants. As well as some of the dancers that had traveled with him. Kenji almost started to feel at home. Which scared the hell out of him because he wasn’t supposed to be comfortable. He was supposed to do everything with a grain of salt. But none of that happened. The gross feeling that was supposed to build until he finally snapped, never even came.    
  


And then Kenji started shadowing the Prince. And that was even more disturbing than anything else. 

Prince Kaname was for lack of a better word.  _ Kind. _ He made rounds around the kingdom, he took on every complaint from the people, the stablemen, the vendors and even the kitchen. And was always kind, smiling, and gentle. And Kenji thought maybe he was being manipulative so they would do what he wanted, but there was no maliciousness in his voice. Or even his stance. Kenji felt like dirt compared to him. He probably was dirt compared to him. 

“You’ve been quiet all day,” Kaname finally said to Kenji as Kenji was helping him out of his cloak.

“There wasn’t anything needn’t say, Prince Kaname.”

“I value the opinions of those around me.”

“Obviously,” Kenji said before he could stop himself. “I’m sorry Prince Kaname.” Kenji quickly covered.

“What do you mean by that?” Kaname turned to Kenji bare-chested. 

“I. Permission to speak plainly?” Kenji asked.

“Of course.”

“You’re very kind and unguarded with your people, it makes it easy to manipulate you. At least I thought you were manipulating them, but you couldn’t have been, you were too carefree.”

“You’re very observant,” Kaname smiled as he walked away from Kenji and toward his bed. 

“Prince Kaname?” 

“Tomorrow I would like to go out to the gardens, will you accompany me?” Kaname asked.

“Of course Prince Kaname.” He bowed, before returning to his own chambers. 

But it wasn’t just the gardens. Kaname asked him to the arena for sparring. Joined him on hunting trips, dinner, and tea with the princess. He never met the king, he was always somewhere else. Kaname had kept his promise, he was able to see his sister and brother and he couldn’t have been happier. He even drank a little too much and Prince Kaname seemed to enjoy his siblings' company. 

He found out that Aone was more than just a guard to Kaname, they were friends, and Kenji easily became friends with Aone as well. Good friends. Kenji made Aone laugh, which was extremely fucking rare. And sometimes Aone would try and repeat the joke to Prince Kaname, and the prince would give Kenji a knowing look. 

Something. Something had changed after a few weeks. Kenji was something with the Prince. When before the idea of potentially bedding the prince, but now the idea wasn’t so, appalling. The prince was a huge fan of touch, Kenji’s fingers would brush across Kaname’s skin while he undressed him, and Kaname would sigh and relax into the touch. Eventually, Kenji started massages, clearing his shoulders of knots after a long day, especially after hunts. 

Kaname requested Kenji’s presence in the bath. It wasn’t awkward in the beginning, two guys bathing. One a servant and the other the prince. Kenji always remembered his place. But no. 

Something had changed. 

Kaname was also  _ touching _ him. But it was different from the way Kenji did. Kanama would run his fingers through Kenji’s hair after a bath. Saying “Your hair feels nice washed.” Probably because Kenji did scalp massages, Kenji told himself. Nothing more.

It was too much when a banquet rolled around and Kenji wasted, had to drag the prince, also wasted to his bed chambers. 

“You smell good,” Kaname whispered against Kenji’s ear.

“That’s because I gave us a quick bath,” Kenji explained, thinking he might be lost. 

“No, you always smell good,” Kaname hummed and felt the presence of soft kisses on his neck and the place below his ear. Kenji stiffened immediately, he first reaction was to push the prince away from him, but he couldn’t just push the prince around, he was just a servant. “ _ Kenji-”  _ Kaname drawled and Kenji flushed, that voice was way too lewd for the crown prince, and Kenji found himself liking it a bit too much. 

Kenji managed to get the prince to the bed, lowering his body against the furs, but fell onto the bed along with him. More like dragged. The prince was pressing kisses to Kenji’s  _ mouth _ now. Kenji tried to protest, but the Prince’s lips were just too soft, and the way Kaname’s hands felt, warm and strong on his abdomen, he couldn’t pull away. He let himself give in to all the build temptation that he felt, the temptation he wasn’t supposed to feel, not for the crown prince, not for any royal. Kenji respected Kaname, and he was going to soil this royal figure. Kenji kissed him back with fever. And Kaname moaned into the kiss, Kenji touched him. Really touched him, grabbed his waist and forced the prince to grind against his lower half. The prince was hard, and Kenji was getting up to speed. It was a sight to see the prince so, submissive and enjoying himself. Face flushed as he rutted his lips against the servants. It was going to be a long night, but there was no way that Kenji was going to last long with the beautiful sounds falling from Kaname’s mouth.

  
  
  
  


Kenji woke up blurry, and he felt  _ sticky _ . And then memories came flooding in his head and he stiffened, flushed, and covered his face. 

“You finally showed me your true colors,” Kaname whispers, a smooth soft hand ran through Kenji’s caramel locks. His head whipped toward the prince so quickly his neck ached. The prince was smiling and Kenji groaned, shutting his eyes so tight hoping that he could erase his memory. But all that flashed through his mind was the way that Kaname looked bouncing on his dick, begging for him to cum. Kenji groaned again. 

“That was on purpose wasn’t it?” Kenji asked without looking. 

“There was no other way for you to take what you wanted.”

“ _ Kaname, _ ” Kenji groaned. And the prince chuckled. 

“Not Prince-Kaname?” The prince asked and Kenji just stared at him until Kaname started laughing again. 

“You can call me Kaname whenever as you want, but specifically when you’re inside of me,” Kaname argued and Kenji’s eyes went wide before he smirked. 

“Deal,” Kenji said shifting to hover over Kaname’s small frame. “I believe you’ve met your match.”

“I believe I have.” 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comment are appreciated!!


End file.
